


Sugar and Spice and All Things Nice

by LightningNymph



Series: Dedue Week 2020 (Jan 5-11) [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cooking, Gen, secret family recipes, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningNymph/pseuds/LightningNymph
Summary: Dedue glanced around at his own pan for a moment. “Would you help me taste-test? I’m not entirely sure I’m content with the result.”“Of course!” Mercedes said happily. “What is it?”“An old family recipe,” Dedue said, grabbing a small bowl, a fork, and a ladle. “But I’ve forgotten most of it, and there’s no one to ask anymore.”(Dedue Week, day 4: Tradition)
Relationships: Mercedes von Matritz & Dedue Molinaro
Series: Dedue Week 2020 (Jan 5-11) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592905
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Sugar and Spice and All Things Nice

"Oh, Dedue! Good morning!”

Dedue looked up from his pan as Mercedes walked towards him, casting curious looks into the cast-iron pot he’d just put the lid back onto. “Mercedes. Good morning.”

“Do you mind if I use the oven while you’re here?” she asked. “I promised Annette that I would bake her her favourite cookies, but I’d completely forgotten.”

Dedue shook his head. “Be my guest.”

“Thank you,” Mercedes said happily, bustling over to the pantry to grab supplies before settling at the counter to start mixing the dough. “But what are you doing here so early, Dedue? Oh! Are we getting beef stew for dinner? Your recipe is delicious!”

“Not quite,” Dedue said after a moment. “It’s... more personal, I suppose.”

“Oh? Well, whatever it is, I’m sure it’ll be perfectly-cooked as usual,” Mercedes said with a serene smile, turning back to her cookie-dough.

Some time later, after managing to make two full trays of cookies set out, Mercedes turned around with a gasp of sudden realisation, relaxing when she saw the fire already lit inside the oven. “Oh, thank you!”

“Don’t mention it,” Dedue said, shrugging. “I had time to help.”

“No, really, thank you,” Mercedes said, sliding her cookie-trays inside the oven. “I’d completely forgotten! Is there anything I could do for you in return?”

“Hmm.” Dedue glanced around at his own pan for a moment. “Would you help me taste-test? I’m not entirely sure I’m content with the result.”

“Of course!” Mercedes said happily. “What is it?”

“An old family recipe,” Dedue said, grabbing a small bowl, a fork, and a ladle. “But I’ve forgotten most of it, and there’s no one to ask anymore.”

“...ah. I see,” Mercedes said, accepting the bowl and taking a curious peek inside. “Stewed fruit? It smells amazing.”

“In a sense,” Dedue said. “They’re Duscur pears, which are inedible until cooked. Some tradesmen had some earlier, so I bought them on a whim. My mother made them every year, once the Horsebow Moon set in.”

“...oh. I see,” Mercedes said, nudging a bite off of the quartered pear in the bowl. “It wouldn’t feel right to skip over it, then, would it? Well, let’s give it a try.”

“Be careful, it’s --”

“-- mmmf!”

“-- still hot,” Dedue finished belatedly, Mercedes fanning herself with her hand and making pained noises.

“Delicious,” Mercedes managed once she’d managed to swallow the bite. “No wonder your mother made a tradition out of cooking this!”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive!” Mercedes said, nodding decisively. “I could gather some of the others so they can have a taste too, if you’d like!”

Dedue paused for a moment, smiling then. “I would like that.”

“Alright. Sit tight and I’ll be back in half an hour,” Mercedes said, bustling off.

...she’d forgotten her cookies in the oven.  
Dedue sighed.

Still, it was comforting to know that the food was appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Oh, cool, Dedue-week, I'll go ahead and join!  
> My body: lmao look at this loser let's get sick instead.
> 
> We're back on, though! I'll finish late but I _will_ finish!
> 
> I realized immediately after finishing writing this that Ashe might've been a better choice for Duscur-cooking-bonding but *shrug*  
> Strongly based off how I personally feel every September when stewing pears get back in supermarkets. My grandmother used to make them every year the second they started getting sold, and now it's me doing so instead because it doesn't feel Right if I see them and don't immediately buy them, lol.


End file.
